The uncertainty surrounding the effect of electromagnetic radiation on human cells has created considerable debate in the scientific and governmental regulatory community. The study of human cells in close proximity to electromagnetic radiation involves complicated and expensive procedures which can take many years to complete with conclusive results. Growth in the use of cellular telephones in recent years has been explosive, with approximately 10,000,000 users in the United States and the addition of 7,000 new users daily. The cellular telephones are an ever-increasing percentage of the growth in the industry which supports and supplies cellular telephones. The need exists to provide personal communicator, two way radio and cellular telephone users and manufacturers with a simple and cost effective means of shielding or partially shielding human cells in close proximity to transmitters, receivers, antennas and other components which radiate electromagnetic energy and waves, without disrupting the function and performance of such communication devices. The use of electromagnetic radiation shielding is commonplace in the electronics industry. Typically such shields completely surround, isolate or encase radiating components or passive components sensitive to electromagnetic effects. In this particular application, transmitting and receiving devices such as cellular telephones, the encasement or blocking of the active, electromagnetic radiating elements destroys the intended functions of transmitting and receiving radio frequency waves. Alternatively, the encapsulation of nearby human cells does not seem practical.